Flesh & Stone
by Natmonkey
Summary: The one moment that Shale regrets her existence as a nigh invincible golem.


_A story more or less requested by Draguna, who thought my collection lacked something centred around Sten and Shale. I didn't think he really meant **this**, but if you have ever read anything of mine, you know what I'll come up with. So, for you, my beloved friend._

* * *

As usually Shale was minding her own business and stewing in her hatred of birds, when Sten passed by her. If the golem had had eyebrows, she would certainly have raised them. The qunari was wearing nothing but a tight pair of breeches, showing off every powerful muscle in the man's impressive frame. Over his shoulder was slung a rough towel.

"Kadan," he greeted her with a solemn nod.

All Shale could do in response was nod back; her mouth seemed unable to speak, her mind unable to form a coherent thought that was not related to the wonderful way the light played on his form. She watched him walk away, marvelling at how the muscles flexed with each step. _How curious for the qunari to walk about so uncovered, _she mused_. _The golem wished to see what he was up to, so she followed, surprisingly quiet for such a heavy stone creature.

She found Sten in a small pool of water nearby; he was immersed to his waist and had apparently shed his breeches too, as they were prominently lying on the dry ground. If there had been any blood in her, it would certainly have rushed to her cheeks and made Shale as red as a beetroot. But instead nothing looked out of the ordinary about her exterior as she watched the qunari rub a small, white block on his skin, producing foam. Soap, she recalled from a long time ago. It was nothing she needed now; certainly she would become dirty from time to time, but a good rain shower (which were very common in Ferelden) took care of that just perfectly.

The qunari and the other creatures required baths however, as they were covered by clothing or armour and mostly preferred to take shelter from the rain. And how grateful she was for that. Sten, who was covered by a half-transparent layer of bubbles through which the dark tinge of his skin shone, held his breath to fully submerge himself in the water. Then he emerged, and oh, what a sight it was. It was as if time had slowed to a crawl for the golem secretly watching from the shrubbery. Whipping back his head, the qunari sent an arc of droplets through the air, water dripping down his broad chest, down his beautifully defined abdominal muscles.

Enthralled, her eyes were fixed on the man's backside as he crawled out of the shallow pool, skin slick and shining. And when she caught sight of the front, well, it nearly blew her usually so strong mind. Between his muscular legs, the qunari had something Shale vaguely remembered from her time as a dwarf and more recently from the brazen human pairs who had dared to couple in her shade as she stood frozen in Honnleath. But never had she seen one so large, so impressive, so _interesting_. A strange development that she should find the upright, rigid-looking organ so interesting, for wasn't she a stone creature who had no use whatsoever for such things?

Any wonders at her own state of mind were quickly erased as Sten gripped himself, slowly running his hand up the hardened shaft. Shale caught herself making a moaning noise at the sight of this. Never had she cursed her existence as a nigh invincible golem, but she certainly did now. Had she still been that dwarven woman, she would have just marched right over there. Surely he would need some help with that very large thing in his hand, no?

The thought of her squishy self bending down to wrap her lips around the purple tip of Sten's erection brought a blissful smile to her face. This smile widened even further as she watched how he kept on stroking himself, biting his lip in concentration, eyes half lidded. Occasionally a low, feral groan would escape him, a beautiful noise that was like music to Shale's ears. She was completely mesmerized, her eyes glued to every move of his slowly stroking hand.

Eventually every muscle of the qunari's frame pulled taut. The grip he had on his member tightened as well, and with a half-suppressed moan he finished. A small trickle of seed flowed down his hand, a few droplets landed onto the ground. How Shale wished she still had a sense of taste. She stayed a little longer to watch the giant take a brief dip in the pool to become clean, but left as he was busy towelling himself off. It might become a bit awkward if he caught her spying on him.

The golem chuckled to herself as she quietly made her way back to camp. The traditional dwarven greeting was the source of her amusement; she was beginning to view it in a whole different light after what she had just seen. _Stone met indeed_.


End file.
